David "Prophet" Wilkes
David "Prophet" Wilkes is a Specialist in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Black Ops 4''https://screenrant.com/black-ops-4-specialists-details-equipment/2/ multiplayer. *'Specialist Weapon': Tempest *'Specialist Ability': Glitch ''(Black Ops III), Seeker Shock Mine (Black Ops 4) Biography Prophet, ever since he was a child, had a fascination with technology. When he was in the army, his parents were stricken with a disease that couldn't be diagnosed, let alone be cured. He went on leave to care for them and after their deaths he signed up for DNI enhancement. He quickly began enhancing himself with more and more cybernetics, such as limb, audio, visual, and medical enhancements. Implant by implant, he became less human. By the time of the game's events, he is over 70% cybernetic. Prophet believes that cybernetics are the future for mankind and that they are a way of forced evolution for humans. He takes an interest in Ruin and Seraph, most notably in their cybernetics. He recommends Ruin get more cybernetics and calls him "Brother" and calls Seraph's arm "Elegant". He also takes an interest in Reaper and appears in his transmissions. Despite his respect for his comrades they seem to ignore his compliments or suggestions. However they don't seem to hate him. Only Outrider and Nomad show disgust at Prophet's cybernetics. Transmissions 5.1: Fight/Flight +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Augmented Tags: Enhanced, Fanatical Header Ends +++ Prophet: "Don’t sweat it; I get that reaction all the time. I understand why you find me unsettling. The question is, do you? I'm now 72% enhanced and augmented. I’ve passed the point of "mostly human" a long time ago. That sensation you're feeling is a fight of flight response, totally reasonable when confronted by your owm... obsolescence. I wish you could see the world as I see it: freed from the tyranny of the visible spectrum. We live in a world of infinite possibilities, amazing technologies. You need to escape the limitations imposed on you and take control of your own destiny. This time, the dinosaurs can dodge the rock headed towards them. All it takes to avoid extinction is initial act of will. Embrace the new. Upgrade!" 6.1: Conclusions +++Decrypt Success Analytics: DNI Tags: Degeneration, Realization Header Ends +++ Prophet: "I was 28 when I took a leave of absence to look after my mom and dad. That was... 2062. I didn't even have DNI back then. Medically, we're in a very vulnerable phase. We're advanced enough that people are living longer. So much so, that we're running into all new classes of age-related diseases that we can barely diagnose, let alone treat! Within 3 months, both my parents were diagnosed with degenerative conditions that… weren't well understood. They couldn't predict the path my moms would take. It didn't even have a name! I looked after them both, basically powerless to do anything but keep them comfortable. As, little by little, over the course of two years, the things that made them them just… faded away. When I watched their decline, I had a lot of time to think. And do you know what the single, fundamental conclusion I came to was? Meat is weak." 7.1: Upgrade +++Decrypt Success Analytics: DNI, Limb Replacement, Cyber-Optics, Cyber-Audio Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ Prophet: "When I got back into the Engineering Corps, I volunteered for DNI implementation. There was a waiting list. They were prioritizing people whose jobs would most benefit from the enhanced capabilities. Wasn't long before I was selected. Once I recovered from the surgery and system calibration was done, training my new abilities began. I'll never forget the sensation of reaching out with my mind for the first time to control a machine with my thoughts. It was completely natural, instinctive. Like reaching out to catch a ball. I felt complete for the first time in my life, like I was finally realizing my potential. I signed up for every enhancement program going. Enhanced DNI processing capacity, limb replacement, optics, audio, comms, medical systems. Whatever was an offer, no matter how experimental, I wanted it." 8.1: Evolve +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Singularity Tags: Visionary, Leader Header Ends +++ Prophet: "We'd been told that pair of breakthroughs are about a decade away for the last forty years: the medical singularity, where we beat age and live disease-free forever, and the ability to transfer our consciousness into machines in order to beat death. Meanwhile, we get old, we die. We have the technology now to maximize our chances of living to see that! While leapfrogging evolution and becoming capable of so many amazing things, put aside your fears and stop holding yourself back from exceeding the limited design parameters you were born with. The time to upgrade is now." 9.1: Debrief +++Decrypt Success Analytics: NULL Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ ??: (clearing throat) "Based on the requirements layed out at the start of this procurement process, I'm certain that the intelligence gathered in the dossiers in front of you will lead you to conclude that the eight referenced individuals will be the best subjects for your program. Further, I believe that the plant you specified be placed amongst them will independently verify my findings. As instructed, the intelligence was gathered covertly, using a number of measures-" ?? 2: "Are you certain they were unaware of your surveillance?" ??: "Yes, sir, I stake my reputation." ?? 2: "There's more at stake here than your reputation." ??: "Sir, yes sir." ?? 2: "Very well. Leave us. We were never here. We have never spoken." Quotes Gallery Prophet BO3.jpg|Prophet being revealed holding his Tempest in the reveal trailer for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Trivia ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4'' * During Operation Dark Divide, Prophet was given the superhero alias "Dark Space", and was aligned with the heroes in their struggle against the supervillains. References de:David "Prophet" Wilkes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialists Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Specialists